


"It is important to highlight that during adolescence the pre-frontal lobe is still developing."

by Tomatograter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Comic, Drug Addiction, Fan Comics, Implied/Referenced Sex Addiction, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, The Homestuck Epilogues, Trickster Mode (Homestuck)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomatograter/pseuds/Tomatograter
Summary: - title citation from the Brazilian Journal of PsychiatryPrint version ISSN 1516-4446On-line version ISSN 1809-452XRev. Bras. Psiquiatr. vol.26  suppl.1 São Paulo May 2004http://dx.doi.org/10.1590/S1516-44462004000500005
Comments: 7
Kudos: 358





	"It is important to highlight that during adolescence the pre-frontal lobe is still developing."

  
  
  
  



End file.
